darkwingduckfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eddie Erpel
Darkwing Duck alias Eddie Erpel (engl. Drake Mallard) ist der Schrecken, der die Nacht durchflattert (engl. "The terror that flaps at night") und kämpft in seiner Heimatstadt Sankt Erpelsburg gegen das Verbrechen. Dabei unterstützen ihn seine Adoptivtochter Kiki, sein Pilot und Gefährte Quack und Kikis bester Freund Alfred Wirrfuß, der mit seiner Familie (Familie Wirrfuß) neben Darkwing/Eddie wohnt. Er lebt sein normales Leben als Eddie Erpel in Sankt Erpelsburg und tritt nachts als selbsternannter Rächer der St. Erpelsburger Unterwelt entgegen. Nur Kiki, Quack und Alfred (im späterren Verlauf auch Morgana) kennen seine geheime Identität. Charakter Persönlichkeit Darkwing ist der selbsternannte "Schrecken der Bösewichte", jagt jedoch Verbrecher nicht nur um seine Stadt zu beschützen,sondern auch aufgrund des damit verbundenen Ruhms. Er gefärdet oftmals seine Missionen durch zu lange Reden in der 3.Person und mit überflüssiger Dramaturgie. Aufgrund seines übersteigerten Egos sowie der Tatsache, dass er oftmals recht tollpatschig auftritt, bedarf es in vielen Fällen der Hilfe seiner Freunde (z.B. Quack oder Kiki aber auch Morgana und den Enten der Gerechtigkeit) um siegreich gegen das Böse zu sein. Darkwing ist aufgrund seines Stolzes und seines Egos jedoch selten bereit Hilfe anzunehmen. Trotz dieser Schwächen ist er am Ende in den meisten Fällen kompetent genug, das Böse zu besiegen. Er kündigt sich selbst stets sehr phantasievoll und theatralisch an zb. "Ich bin der Virus, der deinen Computer abstürzen lässt/Ich bin die lose Schraube in deinem Verbrechergehirn" und hat dabei immer einen neuen Spruch auf Lager. Eine waghalsige Aktion kündigt er zumeist mit seinem Motto "Zwo,Eins,Risiko!" (engl."Let's get dangerous!") an. Aussehen Als Eddie trägt er einen rosa Pullover mit einem grün karierten Pullunder darüber. Sein Aussehen und Auftreten als Zivilbürger sind eher spießig und unspektakulär. Als Darkwing Duck trägt er einen lila Anzug mit gelben Knöpfen, einen grauen Hut mit schwarzem Hutband und eine lila Maske mit einem dunkleren lilanen Cape. ist Darkwing Duck allerdings letzlich immer kompetent genug, gegen das Böse zu triumphieren, auch wenn er dabei oft auf die Hilfe seiner Freunde angewiesen ist. Waffen & Ausrüstung Darkwing verfügt neben seiner umfangreichen Verbrechensbekämpfungsausrüstung über eine Allzweckgaspistole, die neben verschiedenen Gasbomben auch Netze und Kletterseile verschießen kann. Meistens kündigt er den Gebrauch mit "Schnupper Gas, Bösewicht!" an. Man sollte ihn im waffenlosen Kampf dennoch nicht unterschätzen. Er verwendet eine Variation einer "Quack Fu" genannten Kampfkunst, die er von seinem Meister Gans Lee im fernen Osten erlernt hat. Auffallend sind außerdem noch seine dramatischen Auftritte, die gewöhnlich von einer Rauchwolke und einem fantasievollen Spruch s.o. begleitet werden. Dadurch ist er in der Lage (angelehnt an das düstere Auftreten von Batman) seine Feinde durch Angst zu schwächen und sich einen psychologischen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Darkwing verfügt neben der eingangs erwähnten Verbrechensbekämpfungsausrüstung über einen hochtechnologisierten Unterschlupf in einem Pfeiler der St. Erpelburger Erpeltor- Brücke. Dort lagern auch seine zahlreichen Fahrzeuge wie etwa der "Rattenfänger" ein stylisches Motorrad mit Beiwagen, welches ala James Bond-Manierüber allerlei technische Raffinessen verfügt. Im Beiwagen finden oftmals Kiki oder Quack platz, welche Darkwing auf seinen Missionen Begleiten. Um weite Strecken zurückzulegen oder aber auch, um sich im Luftkampf einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, verfügt Darkwing über einen Kampfjet, der nach seinem Ebenbild geschaffen wurde, den "Donnerquack". Diesen hat Quack in jahrelanger Eigenarbeit als Hommage an sein Vorbild Darkwing Duck geschaffen und den Traum gehegt eines Tages als Sidekick und Gehilfe von Darkwing Duck das Böse zu bekämpfen. Der Donnerquack verfügt über ein breites Waffenarsenal und ist in der Lage den Rattenfänger aufzunehmen und im Flug abzuwerfen. Zuhause & Versteck Darkwings Versteck befindet sich, wie bereits erwähnt in den Pfeilern der Erpeltor- Brücke von St. Erpelsburg. Sein Familienhaus befindet sich ebenfalls in der Stadt, die Adresse ist 537 Avian Way.''Er ist damit der Nachbar von Binky und Herb Wirrfuß. Lebenslauf Kindheit & Jugend Eddie Erpel wurde in Sankt Erpelsburg geboren und wuchs bei seinen Eltern und seinem ''Haustierpilz Freddie auf. In der Schule war er in der Klasse von Frau Boriscowski. Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte wurde die Schule durch eine Garage ersetzt. Als Kind war er schwach und ängstlich, jedoch dabei auch gutmütig und schon ein Fan von Comic-Büchern. Er bewunderte vor allem den Comic-Helden "Superschwein" (engl. "Superpig"), der über eine ganze Reihe spezieller Fähigkeiten verfügt. In seiner Jugend wurde er öfters von seinem Klassenkameraden Lamont, dem jüngeren Bruder des gnadenlosen Verbrechers King, gequält, was sich jedoch durch das Auftreten seines zukünftigen Selbst & Kiki (unterwegs in Quackerjack´s Zeitkreisel) änderte, da sie ihn Mut & Selbstvertrauen lehrten. Er vergaß einige Einzelheiten dieses Ereignisses jedoch wieder während der Highschool. Studentenleben & Entstehung des dunklen Ducklers In der Highschool zeigte Eddie schon großes Interesse am Detektivleben, womit er jedoch eher den hohn und spott seiner Mitschüler auf sich zog. Zudem war er neben seinem Mitschüler Ottokar Funkenspotz eher einer der unbeliebteren Schüler. Während des Schulabschlussballs sollte sich jedoch einiges ändern: Als plötzlich der Superschurke Megavolt (vgl. Megavolt) auftaucht, um sich an seinen Peinigern zu rächen und um die Schule zu zerstören, will Eddie ihn aufhalten - jedoch zunächst ohne Erfolg. Als er dann weggeschleudert wird und in der Garderobe der Theater-AG hinter der Bühne landet, kommt ihm die Idee, sich zu verkleiden, da ihn als Eddie niemand ernst nimmt. Nachdem er sich ein Kostüm zusammen gestellt, einen Namen ausgedacht und sich mit Rauchbomben eingedeckt hatte, stellte er sich Megavolt erneut und besiegte diesen. Zudem trat er sich hier zum ersten Mal als Darkwing Duck dem Verbrechen entgegen. Nach diesem Ereignis entschloss er sich, den Kampf gegen das Verbrechen zum Beruf zu machen. Verbindungen zu anderen Charaktern Freunde, Familie & Co. Kiki Erpel Das Waisenkind Kiki ist eine der ersten Figuren, die der sonst eher stolze Alleingänger Darkwing Duck in sein Leben lässt. Während der Ereignisse der Episoden "Wirbelwind Kiki in Gefahr - Teil 1" & "Teil 2" beschützt er sie (oder versucht es zumindest) vor Torro Bulba & seinen Schlägern. Interessant hierbei ist, dass Darkwing wohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinem Geheimunterschlupf lebt und das Familienhaus offenbar noch nicht besitzt. Da sie schon während der Zeit, in der er Kiki vor Bulbas Schergen versteckt, eine Art Vater-Tochter-Beziehung aufbauen, adoptiert Darkwing in seiner Identität als Eddie Erpel Kiki nach den Geschehnissen als seine Tochter. Er hat in Sachen Erziehung in der Folgezeit oftmals seine Schwierigkeiten mit Kikis Temperament und es kommt auch nicht selten zum Streit, aber dennoch stehen sich die Beiden sehr nahe, da sie sich auch immer wieder auf einander verlassen können. Ein weiterer interessanter Aspekt ist auch, dass Darkwing, seitdem Kiki in seinem Leben ist, inzwischen meistens bei seinen Einsätzen ihre Sicherheit immer in den Vordergrund stellt und diese im sogar wichtiger ist als sein Ruhm. Laut eigener Aussage ist er durch sie sogar zu einem besseren Superhelden geworden. Des Weiteren verhilft Kiki ihm auch oft wieder zu neuem Mut, wenn er Selbstzweifel hegt oder Rückschläge erleidet. Quack Bruchpilot Quack wird nach einem etwas holprigen Start Darkwing´s Sidekick und auch sein bester Freund. (Er trifft ihn sogar noch vor Kiki.) Als ihm anfangs durch Quacks Tollpatschigkeit Toro Bulba´s Männer entkommen, äußert Darkwing ihm gegenüber zunächst seinen Unmut und lehnt ihn als seinen Gehilfen ab. Dennoch bemüht sich Quack weiterhin um die Stelle als Darkwing´s Sidekick. Erst, als Darkwing in Toro Bulbas Falle tappt und schließlich von Quack gerettet wird, akzeptiert er ihn als Partner. Neben Kiki ist er eine der wichtigsten Figuren in Darkwing´s Leben. Er wohnt bis zum Starducks Vorfall sogar zusammen mit Eddie und Kiki im gleichem Haus. Nach den Vorfällen in Die Parallel-Darkwing-Krise wird angedeutet, dass er offenbar wieder bei den Erpels einzieht. Alfred Wirrfuß Obwohl Darkwing seine Nachbarn, die Familie Wirrfuß, speziell deren Familienoberhaupt Herb Wirrfuß und seinen Erstgeborenen Sohn Herbie Jr. nicht sonderlich gut leiden kann, scheint er Alfred den besten Freund seiner Tochter zu respektieren und ihn auch zu mögen. In vielen Fällen hat ihm die Intelligenz des Jungen aus Schwierigkeiten geholfen. In Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ducklers wird Alfred von Darkwing sogar für unterstützende administrative Arbeiten in Darkwings Geheimversteck in Anspruch genommen. Morgana Makaber Darkwing ist seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen in die Hexe Morgana Makaber verliebt. Diese Zuneigung beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Nach dem Morgana anfangs noch einige Verbrechen begann, hauptsächlich um sich selbst zu bereichern, wechselte sie später durch den Einfluss von Darkwing die Seiten, wurde ein Mitglied der Enten der Gerechtigkeit und begann eine Beziehung mit ihm. Die Enten der Gerechtigkeit Darkwing möchte zu beginn überhaupt nicht mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Enten der Gerechtigkeit zusammen arbeiten. Er sieht im Verlauf der Episoden Heldenmut tut selten gut - Teil 1 und Teil 2 jedoch ein, dass er nicht allein gegen die fürchterlichen Fünf ankommt. * Dingsbums-Duck: Er und Eddie stehen zwar auf der selben Seite, jedoch kommt es zwischen den Beiden häufig zu Streitereien - unter anderem deshalb, da Dingbums-Duck anders als Darkwing sehr beliebt und berühmt ist, was diesen natürlich sehr stört. Dennoch können sie auch, wenn es darauf ankommt, gut zusammen arbeiten. Während Kapitel 6 der neuen Abenteuer erfährt Darkwing auch dessen Geheimidentität. * Neptunia: Ähnlich wie Morgana waren Darkwing & Neptunia anfangs Gegner, da sie Sankt Erpelsburg aufgrund der Meeresverschmutzung zerstören wollte, jedoch können Quack, Kiki & er sie umstimmen. Später schließt sie sich auch den "Enten der Gerechtigkeit" an - betont aber auch immer wieder, dass sie keine Ente sei. * Stegmann: Stegmann ist Darkwing´s leicht einfältiger Dinosaurier-Freund, der ihn seit den Ereignissen in Dr. Fossils "Peng-Bumm-Theorie" bewundert und anbetet. Stegmann wird später ein Mitglied der Enten der Gerechtigkeit. Gegner Die fürchterlichen Fünf * Fiesoduck: Fiesoduck ist Darkwing´s böser Doppelgänger aus einem Paralleluniversum. Er ist Darkwing´s Erzfeind und höchstwahrscheinlich dessen gefährlichster Gegner. * Megavolt: Megavolt alias Ottokar Funkenspotz war früher ein Schulkamerad von Eddie Erpel. Aufgrund eines missglückten Selbstversuchs, infolge dessen er zum Superschurken Megavolt wurde, wurde Ottokar der erste Antagonist von Darkwing Duck. * Quackerjack: Quackerjack, ein verrückter Spielzeughersteller versucht sich seit seiner Verdrängung aus dem Spielzeugmarkt an der Gesellschaft speziell den Einwohnern von St. Erpelsburg zu rächen. * Benjamin Buxbaum: Durch ein missglücktes Experiment in eine lebende Pflanze verwandelt, versucht Dr. Benjamin Buxbaum nun die Pflanzenwelt aus der "Knechtschaft" der Einwohner St. Erpelsburgs zu befreien. * Liquidator: Der einstige Sprudelwasser-Mogul Knut Flut verwandelte sich bei dem Versuch, die Mineralwasser seiner Konkurrenten mit Chemikalien zu vergiften, in den Liquidator, den Herrscher über das Wasser. Weitere Kostüme Zwischendurch trat Eddie Erpel auch nicht als Darkwing Duck, sondern in anderen Kostümen auf: Darkspinn Duck In diesen Kostüm tritt Eddie in der Episode In den Klauen von Professor Moliarty auf. Nachdem er dort von einer riesigen, radioaktivverseuchten Spinne gebissen wurde, wachsen ihm 4 weitere Arme, die zu seinem Pech auch alle einen eigenen Willen besitzen und für ihn als Darkwing Duck eher hinderlich sind. Darauf entschließt er sich vorübergehend für einen Kostümwechsel. Sowohl das Kostüm als auch die Entstehung (und Fähigkeiten) sind eine Anspielung auf Spider-Man von Marvel. Darkwarrior Duck Die Episode "Quackerjacks Zeitkreisel", zeigt eine mögliche Zukunft, in der Darkwing als Darkwarrior Duck mit eiserner Faust über seine persönliche Version von Recht und Ordnung wacht. Er tritt auch der neuen Comic-Reihe auf. Flitzbogen Duck Eine Version aus einem Parallel-Universum, die während der Parallel-Darkwing-Krise in der neuen Comic- Reihe DARKWING DUCK - Die neuen Abenteuer auftritt. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Darkwing, der sowohl das ähnliche Outfit als auch Ausrüstung von Flitzbogen-Quack besitzt. Es ist mit der tragischen Geschichte verbunden, dass in seinem Universum Kiki, die ihm als Sidekick half, verstarb und er zu ihren Ehren auf ewig dieses Kostüm trägt. Superschurkenkostüme Springgingcoflix In der Folge Solo für Darkwing Duck versucht Darkwing sich mit verschiedenen alternativen Kostümen als Superschurke ins Superschurkengefängnis einzuschmuggeln, mit teils mäßigem Erfolg. So auch als Springingcoflix, der hopsende Hofnarr des Horrors. Rollschuh Duck In der Folge Solo für Darkwing Duck versucht Darkwing sich mit verschiedenen alternativen Kostümen als Superschurke ins Superschurkengefängnis einzuschmuggeln, mit teils mäßigem Erfolg. So auch als Rollschuh Duck, der rasende Rowdy des Raubüberfalls. Draufschläger Duck In der Folge Solo für Darkwing Duck versucht Darkwing sich mit verschiedenen alternativen Kostümen als Superschurke ins Superschurkengefängnis einzuschmuggeln, mit teils mäßigem Erfolg. So auch als Draufschläger Duck, dem erzschurkischen Erpel - mit dieser Verkleidung hat er dann auch Erfolg und wird ins Superschurkengefängnis geworfen. Triva * "Darkwing" bedeutet "Dunkelflügel". * Er ist in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Parodie auf den DC Comic-Helden Batman. Das Selbe gilt auch für viele seiner Gegner. * Er scheint ein Kind in den frühen sechziger bis siebziger Jahren gewesen zu sein. * Bezüglich seiner Entstehung gibt es unterschiedliche Versionen, wie etwa sein erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Megavolt oder aber die Geschichte seiner Geburt (angelehnt an Superman). * Neben Dingsbums-Duck wird auch er im neuen DUCKTALES-Reboot auftreten. en:Darkwing_Duck_(character) it:Darkwing Duck Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Enten der Gerechtigkeit